Pinwheel Forest
|Pokemon 1 Tall Grass Level = 12-15 |Pokemon 1 Tall Grass Rate = 30 |Pokemon 2 Tall Grass = |Pokemon 2 Tall Grass Level = 12-16 |Pokemon 2 Tall Grass Rate = 20 |Pokemon 3 Tall Grass = |Pokemon 3 Tall Grass Level = 12-17 |Pokemon 3 Tall Grass Rate = 40 |Pokemon 4 Tall Grass = |Pokemon 4 Tall Grass Level = 12-15 |Pokemon 4 Tall Grass Rate = W:10 |Pokemon 5 Tall Grass = |Pokemon 5 Tall Grass Level = 12-17 |Pokemon 5 Tall Grass Rate = B:10 }} |Pokemon 1 Rustling Grass Level = 12-15 |Pokemon 1 Rustling Grass Rate = 95 |Pokemon 2 Rustling Grass = |Pokemon 2 Rustling Grass Level = 15 |Pokemon 2 Rustling Grass Rate = B:5 |Pokemon 3 Rustling Grass = |Pokemon 3 Rustling Grass Level = 15 |Pokemon 3 Rustling Grass Rate = W:5 }} Talk to the woman standing at the edge of the path and she'll give you TM94, which contains Rock Smash. It will help for the next gym. Since it is no longer an HM move, you can replace it whenever you want, meaning it doesn't hurt at all if you teach it to your Pokemon for right now. Pokemon like Lillipup or Roggenrola, or even your starter will definitely benefit from having it. Part of the reason we came here was to get a Pokemon who'd benefit from having it. Keep going down the path if you'd like. There's a Nurse you can battle who has a Munna at Level 15, which you can shut down with Bite or Crunch. After beating her, she'll heal up your Pokemon. You can also talk to her at any point to have her heal your Pokemon, which saves you a trip back to the city. Four new Pokemon can be found here: Tympole, Timburr, Sawk, and Throh. Tympole is a Water-type, while the other three are Fighting types. If you can trade to evolve, Timburr is definitely a good choice. Sawk and Throh are a bit harder to find. If you are playing White, there is a five percent chance of finding Sawk in the rustling grass. If playing Black, there is a five percent chance of finding Throh in the rustling grass. Otherwise, there is a 10% chance of finding said Pokemon. Past the nurse, there are some kids that you can fight. There's also an Ether that can be reached by going inside of the gate near the Nurse. Anyway, back to the Preschoolers. One of them has a Cottonee and a Petilil at Level 13, while the other has a Roggenrola at Level 14 (which can be taken down quickly with that Rock Smash you just got). Just past the preschoolers you'll find another Great Ball. Keep going south and you'll find even more tall grass, as well as a Youngster down there with some interesting Pokemon ready to battle. He has three Tympole at L13. Tympole is an odd little Water-type Pokemon, so be wary. Past him you can find an Antidote, then another Youngster to the east while some thick grass is over to the west. There's a Super Potion in the southeast corner of the thick grass, but that's about it, other than the Pokemon there. The second Youngster nearby has a Venipede L14, which is a big Bug-type Pokemon similar to Weedle back in the day, and he also has a Lillipup L14. Head to the east and climb up those steps and you'll find a Black Belt and Battle Girl waiting up there. They each have a Timburr L16, which is a rather powerful Fighting-type Pokemon. Head down the steps by the Black Belt and you'll reach the Net Ball that was waiting up on that ledge. Yeah, really exciting. Ah well, hop off the ledge and then head west to the previous area, where you can either head back or go train in the tall grass. Return to: Nacrene City Post-Nacrene Gym Burgh is here, and he enters the forest area. Follow him where you will hear the Team Plasma theme playing. Something's going on. Burgh will cover the north, and you will be getting the west. Feel free to fight the trainers to the north. There's some twins to fight to the west, and then a grunt using a Level 16 Sandile. A nearby grunt uses a Purrloin of the same level. Right north of her is a Pokemon Ranger that has a Herdier at level 18. After beating him, he'll give you a Chesto Berry, which isn't terribly useless. Go south and check behind the fence where you can find a Big Root. That's useless for absorption moves (Mega Drain, for example), and there are definitely a few of them in the forest that could benefit from it. There's also a Super Potion just to the west of them, which is where you're still headed. Move to the west and face the kid with the Venipede and Timburr on his team. Both are Level 16. Past him, you can pick up an Antidote inside of a tree stump, but as you're about to go through a hollow log, you'll be ambushed by a Pokemon Ranger! She has a Pansage Level 18 on her team. She'll give you some more Chesto Berries after beating her. Further on, there's another Pokemon Ranger that will ambush you. She has a Panpour at Level 18 and will give you a Pecha Berry after you beat her. Up the log, you'll have to face yet another Team Plasma Grunt with a Patrat Level 16. Then keep heading east until you reach some more tree stumps. Pick up the Parlyz Heal from the stump. There's a Pokemon Ranger hiding by the hollowed out log, and he uses a Pansear Level 18. He'll give you a Pecha Berry for beating him. Now, before you head inside of the hollow log, head south and make your way around the area until you get to the item up the steps. It's TM86 (Grass Knot), which is a Special-based Grass-type move that does more damage if you're using it against a heavier foe. The Circle of Seven The final playmate in the area is just ahead. He uses two Patrats and a Sandile with Intimidate. All three Pokemon are at Level 14. Defeat him and it you will discover the Erotic Sage approaches you from behind. However: It turns out to be Gorm, the second sage. It turns out there are seven Erotic Sages you will more likely than not have to face. You will trade the Dragon Skull you got back for a Moon Stone. You can use that to evolve your Munna if you have one. When you're ready, prepare to have your mind blown. Go to: Skyarrow Bridge Category:Black/White